


Now That's What I Call a Public Event

by HambaJamba



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HambaJamba/pseuds/HambaJamba
Kudos: 3





	Now That's What I Call a Public Event

“You know you’re an Exo, right?”

“Yes.” Alexia answered as they dropped their pile of clothes and armor onto the floor. They had a few different places to get some privacy here in the EDZ, this one was an old ruined apartment building that you couldn’t get to without triple jump so they knew it was private. But today Alexia wanted to be bold. They transmatted the clothes to their ship, ready to be transmatted back when they wanted to get dressed again.

“So you know that being ‘naked’ doesn’t really work the same way.” Arizona nervously watched the windows for anyone or anything coming near.

“Look, for whatever reason when Bray made Exos he decided that we needed all the human parts.” they said playfully. “So metal or not, naked is naked.”

Alexia stepped up to the window and leaned out in an exaggerated gesture, their entire upper body hanging out. Arizona flew in front of them and tried to push them back inside.

“Alexia! Somebody might see!”

“I thought it wasn’t the same.” They pushed the Ghost aside. “Besides, that’s the point.”

“I still don’t understand why you would want to go exposing yourself like that.”

“I couldn’t explain it if I tried, ‘Zona.” Alexia grabbed their gear and made their way outside. “It’s just… exciting.”

“No, not that.” Arizona said. “I understand your perversions just fine, but there are Cabal and Fallen and Hive out there, you should at least be wearing armor, no?”

“Oh please, you think some no-name Captain is gonna kill me out here? Besides,” they patted Arizona on her tiny cowboy hat, “guardian, remember?” They said gesturing to themself.

They made it to the roof of the building and took in the afternoon air. Exo bodies weren’t organic but they could still feel sensations just like a human body, and the cool air of the EDZ on Alexia’s naked body sent an anxious shiver through them. They walked over to the edge of the roof and dropped off, catching themself with a midair jump just before they hit the ground.

“And what if we run into another Guardian out here?” Arizona went on.

“Lucky guardian.”

Arizona sighed and blipped themselves away to wherever ghosts go when their guardian puts them away. Just walking through the buildings was exciting enough that Alexia felt the urge to stop and touch themself every few minutes. But they stayed patient, they wanted to make it to the patrol zone nearby before they either chickened out or gave in to those urges.

The forests were empty on the walk over, maybe a bird or two here and there. Thank the Traveler, thought Alexia. Despite the bold attitude they had, this whole ordeal was nerve wracking. They didn’t actually want to get caught, but they wanted to get just close enough to someplace more public that they might. Besides, they thought some more, if they got caught they could just transmat themself back to the ship and go on their merry way. Still, it was a unique kind of exhilaration they felt as they heard the distant gunfire get closer and closer.

“You’re pushing it, Alexia.”

“That’s the point.”

“I know I can’t stop you, but-”

“That’s a good attitude to have.” Alexia interrupted. They rounded a corner of an old building and they saw Devrim’s church a little ways away. “Oh.” They looked around, they were in a familiar spot. “Wait, how far…”

Before Alexia could figure out where they were on their own, a trio of sparrows flew past them. They didn’t pass too close to them, but they were close enough that it was almost certain that the Guardians saw them awkwardly standing naked next to a blown out building.

“Oh, great.” Arizona said in Alexia’s head. “We wandered all the way into an active patrol zone!” She floated around for a few moments trying to see how many Guardians were in the area. “Alright, back to the ship then.”

No response from Alexia.

“Right?” Arizona asked again.

Still no answer.

“Alexia can you hear… wait a minute.”

“Oh god…” Alexia moaned to themself as they leaned back against the wall and started to run their hands up and down their body. “Oh they definitely saw me.”

“Wow, okay.” Arizona was no stranger to seeing Alexia in a passionate mood, but this time was more embarrassing than usual. “I guess I’m not surprised.”

“Shut up.” Alexia said as they slid a hand between their legs. A few more sparrows ran by them. They gasped as they passed them, watching to see which of them turned to watch them masturbate out in the open.

Alexia considered doing this at night but they decided that daytime would be more exciting, and now they were so glad they did. The sun was so warm against their bare Exo frame, and it delighted them to think how the light reflecting off their body must have been so eye-catching. There were Guardians nearby clearing some wandering Fallen, and Alexia’s mind ran wild imagining what each of them would do if the Guardians found them in Alexia slid down against the wall until they were now sitting on the ground.

“Alexia,” Arizona tried to get their attention. “We should go, I think that fireteam over there might wander over here soon.”

“Oh god do you think so?” They were fully throwing themself into the debauchery of what they were doing.

“Come on, we should leave before somebody sees.” Arizona watched the Guardians start to make their way back towards them. “Like, now.”

“Oh I can’t stop.” Alexia barely managed to say. “I’m so close, ‘Zona, I’m gonna…”

“Hey!” a voice shouts as the fireteam gets nearer. “You okay, Exo?”

“Oh god!” Alexia shouts back as they make themself cum. Their body arches upwards as if to be seen as much as possible. Alexia swears they could feel themself glowing with their own Light as they climaxed in the open air. Even as they came down from it, there were aftershocks of pleasure that came over them in waves. Alexia fell limp, exhausted, as the Guardians cautiously walked closer.

“Hold on, did they just…”

Before they could hear anything else, Alexia transmatted back to the ship, still in low orbit. They sat sprawled out in the cockpit as they blissfully stared back down at Earth. They were still riding the wave of pleasure as they absentmindedly flipped a knife in one hand.

“Are you done?” Arizona asked, slightly annoyed.

“For now.” Alexia slowly began to get dressed. “I am definitely doing that again.”


End file.
